


Celebration

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Cultural Differences, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: “I hope you understand that korugarians are not so free with their kisses.” Sinestro said lowly, “Physical affection, with a few exceptions, is reserved mostly for close family and lovers. So when I saw you kissing that brute, I naturally drew my own conclusions.”
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Celebration

There was no feeling quite like a long, arduous battle finally won, and Hal had never been one to hide his emotions. Among the cheering civilians and tired yet grinning heroes and villains alike, his eyes sought out the man standing beside him, tall and thin and rolling his golden eyes at the revelry around him. Running on adrenaline and triumph and honestly, just happy to have Sinestro at his side again after a month of radio silence, Hal grabbed Sinestro’s face and pulled him in for a joyous victory kiss, beaming against his lips as the thrill of a triumph well earned. Sinestro let out a strangled sound and went rigid in his grasp, arms hovering at his sides like he wasn’t sure what to do with them. Hal kissed him soundly, grinning against the slightly dry lips as his heart pounded with the rush of victory. He only pulled away after a few moments, leaning back to beam at Sinestro’s shocked expression. 

“We won!” he laughed breathlessly, cradling Sinestro’s face, “Holy shit, we won!” Sinestro didn’t answer right away, staring at him with something dangerously close to wonder. With his wide eyes, flushed face, and mussed hair, he looked dangerously attractive, and Hal’s smile froze as he slowly started to realize that he had just kissed his former mentor without any warning or permission. 

“Uh...” clarity flooded back into the world in a rush as his actions caught up to him, and he flushed a brilliant red as he realized just what he’d done, “It’s... a human thing.” he tried valiantly to lie. Well, it wasn’t technically a lie, humans did this. Sometimes. God he was screwed.

“A... human thing.” Sinestro echoed skeptically, and if Hal didn’t know any better he’d say that his voice sounded hoarse, “Do you do this... often? With others?”

“Ah... um...”  _ fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, _ “I normally-“

“Hal!” Barry, his savior of perfect timing, darted up to them, pushing Sinestro aside and throwing himself into Hal’s arms, kissing him soundly. Hal didn’t have time to react before Barry was pulling away with a beaming grin, still holding him close.

“B-Barry!” and Barry grinned, squeezing him.

“I just saved your ass.” he muttered, just low enough that Sinestro couldn’t hear, “You’re welcome.”

“My hero.” Hal laughed, so relieved he could cry, “I owe you a pizza.”

“Damn right.” Barry laughed, stepping back and clapping his shoulders as his voice returned to normal volume, “Nice work! Damn good fight! I gotta go kiss Iris, see you!” and then he was speeding off, their hair blowing in the wake of his departure. Hal smiled as he turned back to Sinestro, noting with slight concern how he suddenly looked irritated, eyes narrowed in displeasure. 

“S-See?” Hal laughed awkwardly as Sinestro glared daggers at Barry’s retreating back, fanged teeth slightly bared, “Human thing.”

“I see.” Sinestro said lowly, his face going blank as he reached up to smooth back his tousled hair, as if to regain his composure, “So, am I to understand that when I saw you kiss Lantern Kilowog last month, it was not in fact proof that you were in a relationship with him?”

“A relationship?” he snorted, covering his mouth to hide his giggles at the idea, “With Kilowog? Not even remotely. He’s one of my best friends, but we don’t like each other romantically. I was kissing him because we were comparing human displays of affection with bolovaxian ones.” Sinestro stared at him, and Hal could see the gears turning behind those eyes. 

“...In that case.” Sometimes Hal forgot just how fast Sinestro could move. Within the span of a few seconds Sinestro had seized him bodily and bent him backwards, dipping him low and leaning down to claim his lips in a searing kiss. Hal yelped into his mouth, kept from falling on his ass only by Sinestro’s strength as his arms flailed, finally finding a place grasping his technical enemy’s arms. Distantly, he heard a few wolf whistles and the muffled sound of Clark’s scandalized sputtering, but all the noise of the celebration seemed dulled by the roaring of his blood in his ears. Sinestro’s arms were wiry yet strong, his lithe form a touch warmer than the average human’s, his lips dry but soft as they devoured him without a care for who saw, as if laying claim to him before the entire world. When he finally pulled away, he left a scant inch of space between their lips, his pupils blown and mustache adorably messed up, and Hal got the feeling he looked much the same as he stared up at him with wide eyes, their situations now hilariously reversed. 

“Thank you for clearing that up for me.” Sinestro murmured, a slight rasp to his voice, “I have spent the last month nursing heartbreak, in utter agony, convinced that I had lost you to another.” Hal made a sound somewhat between  _ what _ and  _ huh???, _ and Sinestro gave him an arrogant smirk that belied the hunger in his eyes and the raw honesty in his words.

“I hope you understand that korugarians are not so free with their kisses.” he said lowly, “Physical affection, with a few exceptions, is reserved mostly for close family and lovers. So when I saw you kissing that brute, I naturally drew my own conclusions.”

“Y-Yeah?” he asked breathlessly, heart flipping at the thought of Sinestro pining over him, being heartbroken and jealous over  _ him, _ “Is that why you haven’t been answering my calls?” Sinestro’s smirk grew, and he leaned back in to reclaim his lips, gentler this time. This kiss was shorter, sweeter almost, and it was over far too soon when Sinestro finally straightened him up, his hands slipping down to Hal’s waist as they stood in their own little world, their lips separated but their foreheads pressed happily together 

“Jordan.” Sinestro said quietly, his words ringing clear despite the still cheering crowd, “I believe we have much to discuss.”

“Yeah.” he smiled, a little dazed, “Probably. Should we skedaddle?” Sinestro gave him an odd look, huffing a slight laugh.

“That did not translate.” he said with amusement, “But if it meant ‘let’s find somewhere more private’, then I agree. And... Jordan.”

“I think we’re at the point where you can call me Hal.” he laughed, feeling lighter than air, and if he didn’t know any better, he could swear Sinestro’s eyes softened into something fond. 

“Hal...” he said the name softly, almost reverently, “I would prefer if you did not go around kissing others. Save your kisses for one who deserves them.”

“Like you?” he teased, and Sinestro’s answering smirk was feline and self-satisfied as he tugged him close with the arm around his waist.

“Yes.” he purred, “Like me.”


End file.
